Kings, Queens, and Candy Rebels
by RowanAsterCode
Summary: Vanellope Von Schweets was sure her kingdom was the only one. She was sure the Surge Protector wouls stop surges from happening. She was sure that no surge would ever be a threat to her world. She was sure Turbo was the only threat she'd face. She was ABSOLUTELY sure she's never have a crush- ever. Vanellope Von Schweets was wrong. *Van/OC, sequel to the movie, SR-centric*
1. Prelude

Hey!

God, I'm not really reliable when it comes to finishing a story before starting a new one, am I?

Haha... you can all go hate me now. *Dodges thrown tomatoes and other various vegetables* OKAY, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO THROW VEGETABLES AT ME! Gosh, people! I thought you were my FANS! *fakes sobbing- until you all start feeling bad, then I start cracking up* Payback is sweet.

Anyway, this new story is involving a BUTTLOAD of OC's- the main of which will be introduced next chapter. To sum up the amount, let's just say there are two new kingdoms in Sugar Rush (on top of Vanellope's- aka the Vanilla Kingdom)- the Chocolate Kingdom and the Exotic Kingdom, each of which have the same amount of racers as the original one... meaning 12. So 24 OC's, and new models of the Recolors. Haha... good luck keeping them straight! Hey, bright side: only nine that are even fairly important, though there are references and a few scenes with the others.

No. I am not giving you a better summary. because anything else would require explanations that would spoil the entire story. Sorry, Charlie.

Anyway. Looking now, this prelude is ridiculously short. I am pretty sure I just used the same amount of words in this author's note. In my defense, I wrote this on my phone.

Okay. The wait is over.

So, now presenting:

**Kings, Queens, and Candy Rebels!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own my buttload of OC's, and the storyline in this book. Anything else? Nada.

* * *

Prelude-  
Surge Protector

Wreck-It Ralph was frustrated. Even after saving the arcade and earning everyone's respect, the idiot Surge Protector refused to lay off. He still wouldn't let Ralph through any of the games' borders without stopping him.  
And, seriously. Ralph was getting very sick of it.  
Today was one of those days. He had stayed out all night at Tapper's- this time with a few friends, which was becoming more and more common since the incident- and was running late getting to his game. He'd barely make it before the first quarter alert.  
And he knew today would be one of those days where Surge Protector decided to take extra long with his questions.  
Ralph stared at Game Central, a few steps ahead of him. He rolled his eyes, wondering why he was taking so long to get it over with.  
Besides, Felix would be mad at him if he was late again. And that little guy packed a punch when he was mad.  
So, Ralph timidly stepped out of the entryway into the station.  
He waited (im-)patiently for Surge Protector to show up. He was sure the annoying 'pardon me, sir, random security check, please step away, yada, yada, yada' would be coming any second.  
But it never did.  
Ralph looked around, confused as to why the Surge Protector wasn't stopping him.  
Eventually reminded that he was going to be late, Ralph let it slide, thinking Surge Protector had finally decided to be nice to him. After all, he had saved the arcade.  
He slowly continued down the way to Fix-It Felix, Jr.  
He knew everything would be okay- the guy had finally decided to be nice. But why couldn't he shake the feeling something was very, very wrong?  
Little did Ralph know, all the other villains in the arcade were experiencing the same occurrence, the same weird feeling.  
Even littler did Ralph know that the feeling was very, very right.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, two chapters in two days? You're lucky! But of course, you do have to realize: THIS IS NOT A NORMAL OCCURRENCE. Please don't come to expect that. Anyway, I... am very tired, am watching Merlin, and have no idea what else to say. So... here you go!

Chapter 1-  
Another Reality in the Code

"Jason- come look at this."  
A boy stepped over to the computer monitor. The girl seated in front of it gestured to an area of the screen.  
"These readings," the girl said. "They shouldn't be possible. I should know, I'm this kingdom's code monitor."  
"One of," the two people seated at the desks next to her muttered.  
"Whatever! Anyway, Jay, this reading says something is generating within the code. That shouldn't be possible, unless the original programmer decided to enhance the energetic abilities of some amount of code, given that we reached an acceptable point in theoretic 'evolution' of our own code, and/or that a gamer either entered an enhancement code into the secret port, or was good enough to enhance the gameplay mode of-"  
"What?" The boy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Aida, you know I'm not as big a techie as you are. What. Are. You. Saying?"  
"Come on, that was common English!" the girl sighed.  
"She's saying that something is building itself in our code," amended the girl next to her, "basically making an unknown item and/or creature a part of our game."  
Jason's eyes went wide. "You're kidding." He looked around at the faces near him. "Okay, you're not kidding." He looked at the screen, trying to make out for himself what the abnormality was.  
"Gotcha," he whispered, clicking on the strangely clustered part of the screen.  
Bad move.  
Suddenly, every single light source and computer in the entire game went black.  
"Limeaida? Chocolat?" Jason looked around frantically, though it was too dark to see anything. He felt around for the seats he knew were close to him, finally finding two unconscious girls… and a third, empty seat. "Joey?" He swallowed the building lump in his throat. "Joey?"  
"I-I'm still here," Joey Pokki's nervous voice said from directly under the desk in front of him. "Sorry, I think… I think whatever that was made me glitch."  
Jason reached out a hand, helping the younger boy stand up again. "Any ideas as to what the heck just happened?"  
"Seems like a… surge." His voice lowered on the last word, but Jason didn't bother contemplating it further. "And code monitors don't respond well to surges."  
"Jason!"  
"Prince Jason!"  
"Your highness!"  
"Hershey!"  
"Princey!"  
Five forms rammed directly into him.  
"Ack!"  
He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Jason!" One formed screeched, clutching on to him. "Ohmigosh, I was so incredibly scared!"  
He sighed, relief finally going through him. "Hi, sis."  
"Prince Jason, are you okay?" One of the forms asked.  
He sighed. "I take it you other four are Mackenzie, Enilla, Bonnie, and Akiko?"  
"Yup," four voices replied.  
"Good, you're safe, too." Jason looked around, trying to find any possible sources of light. "Did you find anyone else?"  
"We were already in the building and heading to the code monitor room when it went black," he could hear Mackenzie explain. "Leave it to Enilla to have brought a flashlight."  
At that point, said flashlight kicked on.  
"Ah!" Enilla exclaimed. "Here we go! And we have light!"  
Jason looked around the now-illuminated room, doing a quick headcount. Mackenzie Roon, Enilla diBeene, Bonnie Bon Coco, Akiko Sakura, Chocolat Pokki, Joey Pokki, Limeaida, and of course, his sister, all accounted for. Good.  
"See, if the code had just given me that Sonic Screwdriver I wanted, we wouldn't be in this mess," Mackenzie complained.  
Everyone stared at her, trying to figure out what exactly a Sonic Screwdriver was, and why she'd want one.  
"Oh, come on!" Mackenzie exclaimed. "None of you have watched Doctor Who? Do any of you even know what a Dalick or a Cyderman is?"  
"Something's…" Joey said slowly, "different…" His eyes went wide. "Jason, you don't think that thing in the code could've done this, do you?"  
"What thing in the code?" Akiko questioned, her eyebrow raised.  
Then the smartboard kicked on.  
"Hello."  
Enilla and Akiko jumped.  
Mackenzie patted around frantically, looking and wishing for a sonic screwdriver.  
Jason went slightly pale.  
"THAT thing in the code," he whispered.  
The seven awake children slowly looked up at the screen.  
Their gaze was met by two yellow, glowing eyes projected through the screen… attached to someone they would all come to know as 'The Surge'.  
The person on screen was still childlike in Sugar Rush's signature style, but that was where the similarities ended. For example, the person looked a few years older than the oldest person in the game- excluding Beard Papa and, when he had been part of it, King Candy. If they met in person, Jason was sure he'd be a few feet- in pixel-comparison, that is- taller than any of the other racers. His entire form seemed to be made of sickly yellow streams of light. His hair bent in toppling spikes, his eyes were eerily wide and unblinking with incredibly small pupils, and his face seemed trapped in a permanent smirk. His outfit didn't even seem to have a candy theme to it- he wore a t-shirt with a lightning bolt symbol, a racer's jacket with two stripes towards the bottom and one just above each elbow, and simple jeans and sneakers. Even his clothes distorted and bent, made of the same yellow light. His face bore a maniacal expression, a smirk that led all the racers in the room to believe that so long as this person existed, they would never be safe.  
But the strangest thing about the person on the screen wasn't the dangerous, almost deadly aura around him. It was his familiarity. No matter how much the racers were sure that they had never even seen him before, they all felt like they knew him.  
"Who are you, and what do you want with my kingdom?" Jason demanded.  
"So you're the famous Prince Jason Di Hershey," the figure stated, the smirk growing on his face.  
"Yes. I believe you have yet to answer me. Who are you, and what do you want with my kingdom?"  
"Nothing." Jason raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Yet."  
"You want something with it," Enilla scoffed. "Why else would you risk communicating with us?"  
"Smart girl," The Surge complimented. "I'll be sure to kill you first."  
She gulped.  
"She was right, wasn't she?" Jason confirmed. "You wouldn't risk talking to us- risk that we could trace you- unless it was important."  
"Well, isn't this a room full of geniuses?" The Surge snickered. "But you're right."  
One of the computer screens started again.  
"Your code monitors should be waking in a few moments."  
Sure enough, Chocolat started twitching, and Limeaida groaned.  
"When they do, tell them to start recording this, and to broadcast it to every single country in this little candy-coated world."  
"Why would you want your danged death threats recorded?" Mackenzie shouted exasperatedly.  
"One's already awake, correct? Well, then," he laughed, "I'd reccomend you take my suggestion."  
Joey slowly pressed the record and emergency broadcast button.  
"Good."  
"What are you so desperate to say," Jason inquired, "that you want us to record- much less BROADCAST- it?"  
"You are a down-to-business person, aren't you?" The Surge laughed. "Alright. So here it is."  
He looked Jason directly in the eye.  
"I want Sugar Rush."  
Everyone gasped.  
"You have an ultimatum. Either you turn over your rulers… or I will take you by force. Each and every one of your codes will cease to exist."  
Jason paled.  
"Princess Terra Mizu…"  
All her inhabitants, in or outside the room, gasped.  
"Prince Jason DiHershey…"  
All of his subjects had the same reaction.  
"'President' Vanellope Von Schweetz…"  
But to her name, there was no response. No one in her kingdom was even aware there were others, much less aware of the threat that, Jason knew, would be aimed at her, as well.  
"You have four days. Deliver yourselves, or Sugar Rush will fall."  
The screen clicked off.  
"What was that all about?" Chocolat asked, forcing several others to jump in surprise at her voice.  
"Good, you're awake," Jason sighed. He turned to the now concious, but dazed Limeaida.  
"Aida…" he shook her shoulder slightly. "Aida…" he waved a hand in front of her eyes. "You with us?"  
She groaned. "What happened?"  
"Good."  
"Jason, I don't think you understand the severity of this," Mackenzie questioned him, eyebrow raised. "We have FOUR DAYS. FOUR DAYS to stop that… that… that SURGE, or Sugar Rush will be DESTROYED. Not just your kingdom, Jason- ALL OF SUGAR RUSH. Not just the Chocolate Kingdom. The Exotic Kingdom, too. My home. A lot of people's homes. Even the Vanilla Kingdom- and they don't even know it's coming. They're the youngest- so young, not even their ruler knows of our existence. Terra is in danger. You are in danger. Vanellope is in danger, and she doesn't even know it!"  
"I KNOW!" Jason snapped.  
Mackenzie stepped back.  
It wasn't often Jason was angry, and when he was, it was like the Tenth Doctor (in her words). He never acted on it until it was almost deadly. He acted kind. He acted caring. He acted curious. He acted chivalrous. He acted like a powerful diplomat. He acted excited. He acted worried. He could act sad. He could even act scared, though that was rare, too. But he never, EVER acted angry- unless he really meant it.  
He took a deep breath. "Okay," he sighed. "I'm okay."  
Everyone visibly relaxed.  
"So what do we do?" his sister asked him.  
He was quiet for a moment, before deciding.  
"Sugar Rebelz," he started, calling the team of five by their rightful, coded-in team name.  
Mackenzie Roon, Joey Pokki, Enilla DiBeene, Akiko Sakura, and Bonnie Bon Coco stepped forward.  
"There's an update coming through to the Vanilla Kingdom in twenty minutes. No one's unlocked us yet, so I want you to pose as new characters brought by that update. Ride the wave it brings by your hover boards. Whatever you do. Do. Not. Win. The Random Roster Race. Do not bring attention to yourself while the Arcade's open. If the Surge tries anything, BRING VANELLOPE HERE. He wouldn't do anything to her kingdom so long as he thought he could bring her back, make her suffer with it. Do. Not. Let. This. Happen. I would hope the Surge will leave her alone, knowing her kingdom's just beginning, but I have a feeling he would only take advantage of it. Just… watch her. Become friends with her and the other racers. Save them."  
"What about you and Terra?" Enilla asked, a bit worried.  
"I'll take care of us." He looked up at a large, abstract, Chocolate-themed clock. "Meanwhile," he continued, shooting a glance at the Rebelz, "you've got a ride to catch."


End file.
